


Concerns and Kisses

by FightForIt



Series: SPN Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Constructional criticism appreciated, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightForIt/pseuds/FightForIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are leaving for a hunt, and Dean can't stop worrying if Cas will be okay.<br/>Pure fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerns and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is based off a tumblr post, which I can't find again, so if anyone knows it after reading this, please link me!  
> This is my first fic in a little under two years, and my first fic ever in the SPN fandom, so I'm a little rusty, sorry! Constructive criticism appreciated!  
> Thanks :)

“Okay Cas, you know what to do if anything goes wrong?” Dean asked anxiously.

Cas, still in his pajamas, nodded seriously.

"And you have my phone number? And Sam’s phone number?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Okay, there’s enough food in the fridge for at least another four days, you just have to microwave it. Sam, what if we’re gone longer than that? How much food is there? Have we left him money just in case?" Dean fretted, running a hand through his hair and looking around. Cas interjected before he could continue.

"Dean, I’ll be fine, refrain from all this stressing. I have lived for millennia without you, I’m sure I can handle four days whilst you and Sam go on a hunt."

"But you were an angel then!" Dean squeaked. "Now you’re human, and you need to eat, and sleep- oh, make sure you sleep! At least eight hours a night, okay? Only healthy foods, too! Don’t eat any of the junk food, that’s bad for you-" Sam rolled his eyes as his brother rambled. Honestly, his concern for Cas was kind of… Cute. Not that he’d ever tell Dean that, of course. He didn’t even seem to be aware that he was utterly head over heels for Cas, and Sam wasn’t about to spoil the surprise for him.

"-and only use the electric razor, I don’t want you to cut yourself! Brush your teeth twice a day-" Okay, cuteness aside, Dean was totally a hypocrite about all this.

"Sam, I’m really not sure about this," he turned to Sam now, eyes wide and worried. "Maybe one of us should stay home with him? I mean, he’s only been human for a month, are you sure this is the best idea?"

Sam smiled reassuringly at Dean. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Cas huff indignantly. He muttered something under his breath that sounded vaguely like ‘not a child’. Sam ignored it.

"Dean, Cas will be fine! Let’s worry about those people in Elk City, okay?"

Dean grumbled, but agreed, before turning back to Cas.

"Alright Cas, we should be back in a few days. Be careful, okay?" Dean addressed Cas curtly, before leaning in, and giving him a quick peck on the lips, then walking out to the Impala.

Sam stared at the door his brother had just left through. Okay, maybe he wasn’t as oblivious about his feelings as Sam thought. He turned to the angel, who looked a little dazed, a shy grin on his face. Sam cleared his throat.

"Yeah, um- that was- okay, see you when we get back, man," he spoke awkwardly. Cas nodded absently, still grinning.

He decided that he should probably just go, and quickly exited out the same door that Dean had.

*****

They’re driving down an empty road when all of a sudden Dean swerves the car over to the side of the road.

"Dean? What the-" Sam cuts himself short when he sees the look on The hunter’s face. "You okay, man?" He asks cautiously. Dean turns to look at him anxiously.

"Did I just kiss Cas?" He asked. Sam let out a little laugh.

"Oh, that- uh, yeah, you did, finally."

A small smile breaks on Dean’s, growing to a full out grin. He touches his hand to his lips in a daze.

"Oh."

He couldn't wait to do it again.


End file.
